Flash from the Future
by SorryAndGoodbye
Summary: Klaus wakes up one morning to find Caroline sleeping next to him in his bed. Time travel. Klaroline all the way. The originals will join the story later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, I've changed the timeline a bit. Everything up untill 3x21 where Elena figures out that her life is linked to Alaric's follows canon. But instead of Klaus escaping Alaric and flashing off with Elena, Damon wakes up from his snapped neck, snaps Alaric's neck and flashes off with Elena to protect her. I know this is not logical, but it's fanfic. I can do what I want. I hope you enjoy and let me know if I should continue this story. This is more of a prologue than an actual chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters.

* * *

Klaus had one hell of a day, so one could understand why he slept like a rock the rest of the night. But with Alaric still on the lose, he was obviously very alert the next morning when he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. He spun around and received the shock of his life.

"Caroline," he whispered.

She was laying on her side facing him. Her hair spilled over his pillow like rays of sunshine. She stirred and half opened her eyes. A small smile pulled on her lips as she saw the hybrid staring at her.

Klaus was shocked. He waited for her to realize she is in her enemy's bed and jump out of bed screaming. Either that, or he was dreaming. His shock must have shown, because Caroline's small smile fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Not that I don't enjoy the sight of you in my bed, love, but what are you doing here?"

Caroline scoffed with a grin. "Where else would I be?"

Her grin started to fade again when she saw Klaus not sharing her amusement. Suddenly her eyes darted to the rest of the room. She sat up quickly. "What year is it?"

Klaus frowned in confusion. Caroline snapped her head to him. "What year is it?" she demanded.

"2010," he answered.

Caroline stared at him for a few seconds and then flopped back down on the bed. "Why did this have to happen now?" she sighed.

"What are you talking about, love?"

Caroline turned her head towards Klaus. "I was really hoping to have a relaxing weekend, but that won't be happening anytime soon. Hello, Klaus. I'm Caroline… from the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love, let's not play games."

Klaus finds the baby vampire intriguing, but that doesn't mean he as the patience for games – especially if it is him being played.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Of course you don't believe me. I forgot how stubborn you were during this time." She rolls out of bed mumbling, "Not that you're any better in my time."

Klaus flashes in front of her. "How dare you speak to me like that," Klaus growls.

Caroline just smirks. Klaus is a bit taken aback by the look in her eyes. He doesn't see an ounce of fear, only – dare he say it – amusement. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips that strangely resembled his own.

"Believe me, Klaus," Caroline said leaning forward to whisper in Klaus' ear, "you love it when I talk to you like that."

Klaus suddenly became aware that Caroline was wearing his bedsheet… and nothing else.

Caroline pulled away with a full out grin. She was very obviously aware of the effect she has on him; something that annoys and excites him for some reason.

"Now, get dressed and get me something to wear," Caroline commanded and sashayed to his bathroom. A few seconds later, Klaus hears the shower being turned on.

What the hell! He was the Original Hybrid and will not be commanded by some baby vampire.

A few minutes later Klaus was standing dressed next to his bed with some of Rebekah's clothes laid out on the bed.

xxxxx

"So, where exactly are we going, love?" Klaus asked as he drove away from the mansion.

"My house," Caroline answered from the passenger's seat.

Klaus contemplated the blonde next to him. "Are you really from the future?"

Caroline sighed. "Yes, Klaus. I wouldn't lie to you."

Klaus scoffed. "Experience says differently." Klaus thought back to the times Caroline played the blonde distraction.

Silence reigns again in the car. Klaus looks to Caroline only to find her already staring at him.

"I forgot distrustful we were of each other," she whispered. Klaus turned his gaze back to the road.

"When exactly are we?" Caroline asked. Klaus frowned in confusion.

"What happened the last time you saw me?" she clarifies.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "Alaric kidnapped you."

"And you saved me."

Klaus heard what he thought was fondness in her voice. Surely, that cannot be.

"Where – when – are you exactly from?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled. "About 200 years in the future."

"And we are still in contact with each other?" Klaus asked startled, thinking about her commenting that he was still stubborn in her time.

Caroline's giggle filled the car. "Oh, we are more than merely in contact with each other."

Before Klaus could ask more, Caroline started speaking again. "My mom's here."

Klaus saw the sheriff's car in the driveway as they drove nearer. Caroline's voice was soft and held a bit of fear. Suddenly Klaus realised why. This Caroline is from 200 years in the future, which means Liz Forbes is most probably dead in her time.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Klaus asked with surprising compassion. He parked the car and turned towards Caroline, who was staring at her front door.

"180 years ago," Caroline spoke so softly that Klaus would have missed it if it wasn't for his supernatural hearing.

Klaus saw the sadness in her eyes. It hurt him to see this Caroline so sad, but it tore at him when he thought present time Caroline. That Caroline only had about 20 years left with her mother. A blink of an eye in vampire time.

Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's clenched fists. Her gaze shifted for the front door to Klaus.

"Then we better go in, love. Nothing like a family reunion."

Her lips slowly formed a smile.


End file.
